


It’s not fair

by i_bananacake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dante is worried, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Nero is sorry, Not Beta Read, Punishment, They care for each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: His eyes looked at the closed door and then ran back to his own body, checking his bloodstained clothes. He swallowed hard, leaving a bitter expression on his face.“He must be fucking pissed...”Taking a long breath, he decided to go on, thinking that things couldn’t possibly get worse.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	It’s not fair

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt “don’t make me take you home and punish you” and this happened.  
> Enjoy!

“Listen to me!” Dante shouted, watching the boy beside him reload his gun, trying to ignore his voice.

“No! I'm going to do it!” Growling, he replied without looking back at him.

“Nero” He called in a serious tone that Nero had hardly heard, however that alone was not enough to stop him. “Nero!”

The most Dante could stand to watch his stubbornness was three seconds and with a loud snap of his tongue, the older took a step forward, grabbing the young man by the shoulder and pushing him against the wall. Without letting go, Dante stared furiously at his eyes, feeling his blood boil in his head.

“Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”

“What-” His threatening tone rang in Nero's ears, locking his gaze with his. The tingle on the back of his neck told him to shut up, but his pride made him open his mouth again, annoyed. “I am not a child!”

“You are acting like one.”

The response was swift, hitting hard the younger man's ego. Dante knew how much he hated being treated like that, but he couldn't hold his tongue in the heat of the argument. However, seeing Nero's wide eyes and drawn eyebrows made him regret the misuse of words.

“But I get it” He spoke again, pushing his body backwards, giving space between them, trying to look less furious, while Nero still looked upset. “You know how to do things on your own, but if you don’t listen to me right now, I’m going to punish you like the big boy you are. Got it?” With a smile that made his lack of patience clear, he asked hearing the boy’s silence.

It wasn't like Dante wanted to deprive him of a fight, they had been doing it since they woke up that morning, but they had had enough. They were tired and Dante knew, for sure, that to invade a nest of demons, both would need to be in better conditions.

Of course Nero was younger, more agile and maybe, but only maybe, strong enough to reach Dante's level. However, he did not want to take risks with that kid.

Watching the boy go silent for once and lower his head, Dante calmed his nerves, sighing to relive the tension in his body.

“Good” Taking his hand off his shoulder, he said and, turning, he looked at the destroyed streets around him. “Now, we are going to-”

Interrupting whatever the older had planned to say, Nero ran, passing him and crashing into his shoulder, causing Dante to lose balance before he understood what was happening.

“Nero!” He shouted in surprise, seeing the boy jump over the wreckage and move away quickly.

“I meet you there!”

His loud voice echoed through the abandoned roads, bringing to the surface howls of hidden demons. Dante watched him disappear behind the buildings, feeling his jaw set in anger.

“You just wait, kid...”

—

Tired and feeling all the terrible pain running down his back, Nero dragged his feet to the entrance of the agency, seeing the lights on the logo shine dimly that late afternoon.

His eyes looked at the closed door and then ran back to his own body, checking his bloodstained clothes. He swallowed hard, leaving a bitter expression on his face.

“He must be fucking pissed...”

Taking a long breath, he decided to go on, thinking that things couldn’t possibly get worse.

He calmly climbed the steps and slowly pushed the door open, making the sound of the hinges spread across the room.

The first thing he saw in that partially dark place was Dante sitting on the chair — almost lying down —, staring out the window on the left, ignoring his arrival. The thoughtful expression on his face made it obvious that Nero was right about his mood.

Closing the door, he turned, taking just one more step forward, thinking about what he should say.

“Hey...” With a weak voice and an awkward smile, the young man tried to start the conversation by getting the man to turn to him. However, that was all he managed to say when he saw his serious eyes looking at him.

“Found your way back home” In an ironic tone, Dante spoke when he realized that the boy would not be able to continue talking.

“Yea...” Laughing shortly, replied. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, searching for hidden words in his mind to lessen the tense atmosphere. With a sigh, he raised his face to see him again. “Dante, I-”

“You remember what I said, right?” Without patience, the older man cut off his attempt at apology, sitting up straight in the chair, making Nero seal his lips automatically. “You didn’t listen to me... so...” The cold, controlled tone bothered the youngest, but it was the words that made his heart beat painfully. The memory of the earlier threat shook his body, making it clear to Dante that he knew what he was talking about. “What happens now?”

“You said...” embarrassed, he looked away, searching for courage to answer. “You are going to punish me...”

“Right” Throwing himself back in the chair, he smiled without changing the look in his eyes. “So, spare me from this conversation and get yourself ready” He took a long pause to study the boy's nervous face before continuing. “For the next month without spaghetti.”

“What?!” The penalty sounded two times worse than it actually was. Nero raised his voice, ignoring the situation they were in. “You can’t do this!”

“Oh, well, I just did” With a smile on the corner of his lips, he replied, watching the frustration wash over the other's face.

“This isn’t fair!” He shouted, taking angry steps towards the table. “You can’t just decide-”

“You think I’m not fair?” Dante shouted, standing up from his chair in one movement. The unexpected reaction stopped the boy before he managed to approach him, feeling his body shudder with fright. “You walked away from me, ignoring everything I said, going towards God knows where, fighting without any condition!” Snarling the words, he continued to throw them at his face with clenched fists shaking on the table. “You went after those things you didn’t even know if you could take down!”

“But I did!”

“And what if you couldn’t?!” He shouted louder making Nero shrug. “They could have eaten you, taken you to the nest or dragged you to...,” pressing his fingers against his palms, he stopped. He didn’t dare to shout those words. Nero watched, seeing his angry expression wear out, defeated. “To where I can’t reach...”

Exhausted, he sighed, shaking his head again, sorry for not controlling his tongue when his desperate heart started hammering in his chest.

“Tell me if this is fair.”

Nero did not answer. He just watched the older man's shoulders fall and his fast breathing return to normal. His heart felt heavy.

The boy knew that he had been irresponsible, ignoring the consequences just to show that he could help the older, but he did not intend to worry him like that.

“But-, I’m here” He tried to explain sadly, hearing the other man's bitter laugh. “And I came back to you! Like...” Taking a step forward, he spoke louder. “Like I always will.”

“You can’t promise me that” he replied, lifting his face to see his.

Nero saw a spark of contentment in his eyes and felt the pain in his chest move away. Of all the things he wanted to do for Dante, hurting him was never an option.

Taking another step forward, he smiled broadly before replying: “Oh, well, I just did.”

The provocation turning against Dante made him raise his eyebrows before letting out his long, relieved sigh. He knew he couldn't control the boy, nor should he, but it was impossible to control his feelings when he saw him go away without knowing if he was going to return. It terrified him. He was tired of losing loved ones.

Shaking his head, not believing what he had to deal with every day, he tried to take the worry away. After all, he couldn't blame Nero for all the things he felt.

The young man took advantage of the moment to approach at once, stopping beside him and resting his waist on the table.

“Sorry... Didn’t meant to worry you.”

“Right...” Sarcastically replied, looking closely at the cuts on Nero’s face.

“So...” raising his eyebrows and looking to the side, Nero started to speak as he felt the older man's fingers touch his cheek checking his wounds. “Now that we are good... Can you reconsider the punishment?”

The comment made Dante stop what he was doing, looking up at the boy whose eyes shone like a hopeful puppy.

“You should have thought about it before disobeying me.”

“Oh, come on!” Throwing down his shoulders, he complained seeing the other one walk away, crossing his arms while laughing quietly.

“Yea.”

“Dante-”

“But” Interrupting his crying, he spoke, raising a hand. “If you behave from now on, I can change my mind.”

Seeing the eyes that defied him, Nero decided to accept defeat for the time, understanding that part of it was his fault.

“Fine” Walking away from the table, he moved his feet towards the stairs. “Gonna take a shower.”

“Ok...” Watching his back, Dante sighed relieved to know the boy was there. Seeing him going upstairs, he took the phone on his table. “I’m going to order dinner... Maybe I’ll go with spaghetti tonight...”

“Fuck you!” He shouted, making the other man laugh, glad to hear his voice again in that empty house.

**Author's Note:**

> Dante doesn’t want to lose anyone else and it makes me cry every day.  
> Thank you for reading! *throw roses*
> 
> Twitter: i_bananacake


End file.
